User talk:TeamTaycobsessiveObnoxiousMoronicBlackNike'sGirl/Archive 3
Taysten. Is. Flawless. Those videos were PERFECT! I like how the first one was cute and the second was hot!! Thank you! TeamTaycob 23:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S. - Excellent name combinations. :3 Re: Talk Page Done. I'll want a compliment on my new avatar for that! MinorStoop 20:56, April 28, 2012 (UTC) A little gift for you :) Well, I have never done this before....but I think it came out good. Enjoy :) Note: Damn, I couldn't,lol. But I'll try like...ASAP. Update: Nevermind I finally did it. ENJOY! Hey hey,Do you want to be friend's? Lana Del Rey Girl 16:03, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you,Nike's girl ;) Great,a new friend ;) do you mind that i added you to my "friend's on this wiki"? Lana Del Rey Girl 14:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Comment Actually, it's neutral term - it just means that you react to something you see, rather than to something you hear, or smell, or touch, or whatever else. That particular pic did not seem especially outstanding to me, but then I'm not you. :) As for strange comments on pages, contact an admin - they've got the tools to deal with them. I don't. It'd be also useful if you linked the pages you're referring to, I wasn't even aware of a News page! MinorStoop 15:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Page? Done. You can do it yourself by adding a deletion template, anywhere to the candidate page. MinorStoop 11:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) A year? A YEAR?! It's been an entire fricking YEAR since you've watched New Moon?!? Gurl, you cray-cray, but I guess it wasn't your fault, because if it were your choice, I'd bet you'd watch it every weekend, at least. ;D Anyway, I LOVE YOUR REVIEW! I think I support Jella a little TOO much, but it's all good, lol. Edturd's an asshole (but what else is new?), Jella's hot (as we both know), and the music of NM is flawless. :D TeamTaycob 13:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC) IKR? First message it's letting me do, woop. I know right? I fucking love my avatar, it's amazing, just saying, loving yours too! omfg TheWolfPacksBitch 21:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) The first movie's not even worth going near anyway, lol I agree with what you said, but... HOW WAS EDWARD TOLERABLE IN BD-1?!? HE YELLED AT BELLA! I STILL HATE BELLA BUT YELLING AT A PREGNANT WOMAN IS JUST WRONG! And you are very welcome. ^.^ TeamTaycob 21:48, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : "Northern Lights" is absolutely flawfree. :3 TeamTaycob 21:52, May 6, 2012 (UTC) OMFG, I LOVED IT! THE PRESENT WAS AWESOME AND FUCKING SEXY <---That is all. I WATCHED NEW MOON YESTERDAY :O It was awesome! TheWolfPacksBitch 22:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Aww Aww you rememberd, New Moon is forever in my heart. That film is just the bomb, omfg. YOU DON'T LIKE THE WOLF PACK AT ALL IN BD?!??!?!?! BUT THE BEACH SCENE, OMFG! I love the pack in BD I just don't like the splitting of them, if that makes sense. But they were at their best in New Moon. TheWolfPacksBitch 10:25, May 7, 2012 (UTC) You already know I love Jella, but have I ever told you that's one of my least favorite Jella scenes of all time (yet my least favorite is at the end of Eclipse, but the Eclipse score piece that played is just fab)? That. Piece. Is awesome. End of story. That scene just depresses me so much, because I fail to understand Bella part of the time. She loved Jacob (seriously, like read the end of the chapter where she, Mike, and Jake go to the movies), she never told him that because she thought he would break her, and she kept their relationship as Just Good Friends With Benefits. She kept denying her love for Jake, but it STILL HURT HER IN NEW MOON. Which I find stupid. If you don't like him, don't cry when he leaves (though Jake's a good-ass friend). Well, then again, Bella claimed she loved Jacob (but not in the "right" way, that whore) RIGHT before he got "sick," which was the last time she saw him. Maybe if Jacob hadn't changed, she'd give him a shot. But he did change, so she didn't do shit, and that annoys the fuck out of me. I fail to understand Bella in New Moon. I mean, no one NEEDS a boyfriend, but if he's good to you, don't keep him at arm's length and drop him like a hot Pop-Tart the second your douche (that claimed he'd NEVER COME BACK) comes back. It's not fair. Bella should have AT LEAST said, "Jake, I just wanna be friends." BUT NOOO. And you wanna know why she said that? Because she found him sexy and she very much wanted his mitts in her oven. She just lies to herself. And now I look like a crazy-ass for ranting about a fictional character. Ugh. And that is why I love fanfiction. Bella fucks way too much shit up. The end. ^_^ TeamTaycob 13:46, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I am going to slap my brother if he plays another LMFAO video. First: THANK YOU! Now back to the topic: My brother (who is 11 annoying years old) just blasted "Party Rock Anthem" and "Sexy and I Know It" is playing now. Bless that mess. Also, because I have nothing else to say and I felt like babbling... http://vocaroo.com/i/s0CZtI5uPiCH TeamTaycob 13:28, May 9, 2012 (UTC) hey hey,im Nancey.I don't have a account but I might if you think this username will be good:Jacob'sAdmirerEdward'sHater 14:19, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ------Nancey Insulting names. TT, just so you know, the "insult" pages have been deleted a while ago as useless - marked 'em myself. Since, however, the aliases are actually insults, we'll keep 'em off the infoboxes. MinorStoop 16:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. I'll keep "old man" on my talk page, though. :-P MinorStoop 19:51, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmmm... Was referring to content pages, anyway. The insult pages served no clear purpose, so they went. Top 10 lists aren't main pages (rather a way for users to fool around), so they can stay, I guess. MinorStoop 20:05, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Not any longer. Myself have read only Twilight, part way through Breaking Dawn and couldn't bring myself to read New Moon and Eclipse. So I don't really know all the details... MinorStoop 20:34, May 9, 2012 (UTC) If you don't want my reaction to New Moon, then I'm going to have to record it. Obviously. :-P Happy Friday!! http://vocaroo.com/i/s0lugYlSjSe5 TeamTaycob 13:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) : Your avatar is adoooooorrrrrrbs (lol as if Taysten ISN'T adorbs at all times)! And the comments WILL stay. 'Cause I said so. TeamTaycob 13:43, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: News Done! I thought that you and Admin-TT were thick as thieves, though. :) MinorStoop 16:49, May 11, 2012 (UTC) : Aww, "thick as thieves"... that's cute. :3 TeamTaycob 03:30, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Why, ain't that true? MinorStoop 09:43, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Very much so. TeamTaycob 04:19, May 22, 2012 (UTC) The thing that catches dreams.... Here ya go! And please, forgive the peculiar squeaking. I'm not the best player out there. Also, it sounds strange, lol, but that's only because it's on a recording. Now, "Dreamcatcher"!! http://vocaroo.com/i/s06gbc54U2Iz TeamTaycob 03:29, May 12, 2012 (UTC) : And just because. http://vocaroo.com/i/s0ZNLLPwkmKx (If you don't guess the song right, I'll disown you for a whole two minutes.) TeamTaycob 03:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Two words: BAD. ROMANCE. http://vocaroo.com/i/s0ts5HYSTmI1 TeamTaycob 03:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) You're the sweetest. :3 I was out of tune for a couple of notes, but yippeeeeeeeee! You liked it! *Jacob hugs* And I'm glad your day was awesome! I'm not sure how my day will be - I just woke up, lol. TeamTaycob 13:31, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Because I feel like bothering you. Again. http://vocaroo.com/i/s0IbJhmkUONs Haha. TeamTaycob 13:52, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : Aw, you're welcome. :) TeamTaycob 13:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh dear. You *actually* on Team Mr. Molina? :-P MinorStoop 12:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :I always took him as the court's jester! MinorStoop 14:00, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::This is one of those things we'll have to agree to disagree on - his is the comic relief, since his biology is not something that can be taken seriously. Nor SMeyer's biology, truth to tell. MinorStoop 14:41, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Jella songs, with explanations from me. I don't even know. http://vocaroo.com/i/s0zm7Ezn66Om TeamTaycob 04:50, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic news. (Listen to the Jella recording first, though - it's shorter.) http://vocaroo.com/i/s0UqRWrWHysV TeamTaycob 01:17, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : And here it is! Chapter one of Trip To Your Heart. You should read it. (THTH Jella action included.) Also, I wanna know what you think. And I am not some weirdo that's obsessed with their favorite pairings doing the deed. If anything, you should blame Kelly (aka Lavenda). I talked to her today and she said that there is no escape out of doing that oh-so-special deed with what I was writing, basically. But shhhh. Don't tell her I told you that. Anyway, I wanna know what you think so far. I know it sounds a little like Youth Knows No Pain, but it's different. TeamTaycob 04:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: And it's okay, I know what you're thinking - I am one of the masters of hot, Jellaliciousness action (minus the lemons, 'cause those awkward to write and even more awkward to post). ...Oop, my head is getting huge now. TeamTaycob 04:26, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Honesty is the best policy! THANK GOD I IMPROVED, OH MY GOSH. :O And in defense of not going deeper into the character of Jacob, I am a female, so I have the mind of a female, which causes me to write like a female, and have trouble writing like a male, and Jacob is a male. However, I'm glad you reviewed. BUUUUUT, there shall be moooooaaaar. TTYH is just going to be a collection of an assload of one-shots. I will get better. I PROMISE. Some day, you WILL find a fanfic where Bella isn't like me (even just a little), and Jella doesn't act like Bedward (even just a little). I PROMISE. And you'll be GONE? ...FOR THREE WEEKS!?!?!?!??!?! That's it, I'm dying. Oop, my leg just fell off. Sigh. TeamTaycob 13:28, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Cheers Now I'm worried - no jabs of yours in a week, and I get the jitters. Must have gotten addicted. MinorStoop 18:48, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Nerdy New Moon commentary. You can probably hear the movie over me some of the time -_- I mean, it's a bomb movie, but yeah. http://vocaroo.com/i/s041ekwvPfD2TeamTaycob 04:06, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, exams suck. 1. Three weeks is still going to kill me. And by the way, I don't get out of school until the fricking TWENTY-FIRST of June, so it's guaranteed I'll die. 2. And I'll be gone from Saturday to Tuesday. Just so ya know. 3. AND IT'S CALLED EXPANDED WIKI NAVIGATION AND IT'S STAYING BECAUSE IT LOOKS NEAT AND I WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING NEW. 4. The end. ^.^ TeamTaycob 13:24, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Nerdy New Moon commentary - le segunda parte (part 2) Don't judge. Just enjoy. Make sure to listen to the Part 1 commentary. http://vocaroo.com/i/s0F60lBe37Cg TeamTaycob 04:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Where the hell have you been, loca?!? NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRL!!!! *hugs hugs hugs hugs HUGS* I've missed you so fucking much, it's not even funny. The WIki died a bit, as it always does when you and your impeccable positivity and awesomeness leaves. But you're back! And hopefully, you'll stay for a while? Also, you'll be online during the summer... RIGHT? I mean, summers make everything crazy on this Wiki (last August, there was a 100% HELLISH week of anon/registered fights and a bunch of crap that sucked), but they're sooo fun. I mean, all the chat regulars (aka the awesome people - and you're one of them the chatting part :{() are online and it's gonna be awesome and woooooooooooooooooot. But sadly, I don't get out of school until June 21st (the second fucking day of summer, dammit) because everyone in my school district missed an assload of school because of the snow. So while everyone is enjoying their summer vacation on the Wiki, I'll still be in school, taking course exams and shit. -_- Anyway, I tried to watch Remember Me once. It wasn't bad, but my dad erased it from the DVR and I was so pissed. I was like 15 minutes into it. Seriously, ALL of Robert and Kristen's non-''Twilight'' characters are 163854316874168374857468747874 times better than Edward and Bella. ALWAYS. ALWAYS. ALWAYS. Aaaaaaaaand, NEW MOON NEW MOON NEW MOON YAY! Have snacks, get cozy, enjoy yourself!! And speaking of NM, I've left you a nerdy NM commentary (two separate parts) above. You don't have to listen to it, but if you do, listen to the whole thing. Wow, that was a lot. ^^^^^ Loooooooooove yoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuu! *Jacob hugs forever and ever and EVER* TeamTaycob 13:42, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Your athletic shoes tha you live in. Are your athletic shoes Nikes? Just curious.♥